


Consequences of Being a Captain

by SubmissiveJayden



Category: Hornblower (TV), Hornblower - C. S. Forester
Genre: Caning, M/M, Slash, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 12:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3650937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubmissiveJayden/pseuds/SubmissiveJayden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after Retribution. Horatio is captain of HMS Retribution. Similarly to how Horatio behaved in Duty, he is struggling to come to an even balance between having a personal life and a captain's life. SLASH: Archie/Horatio. WARNING:This story will contain caning/flogging/spanking (whatever you choose to call it). Don't like? Don't click, read or comment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consequences of Being a Captain

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This story will contain spanking/caning/flogging. Slash pairing of Archie/Horatio, but nothing graphic. 
> 
> *If you don't like the ^^above^^ warning, don't read*

Horatio had been sitting in his chair behind his desk for the better part of half an hour. He had been deep in thought about what needed to be done before bringing the HMS Retribution into port in England. As long as he remained on course, he would arrive in no more than a week’s sail. He had left a Jamaican port less than a month ago. They had made good time with few interruptions. For that, Horatio was thankful. It would be on his return to England that the decision of whether or not he’d official be commissioned as a commander of a ship. Horatio wanted nothing more than to prove to himself and Commodore Pellew that he was ready for command.

So far, Horatio considered, he did not feel that there would be much reason to think otherwise about his promotion. He had led the ship and crew out of a bad storm. He had kept the men in line when drama began below decks.

A knock came at the door, breaking Horatio from his thoughts. "Come." Horatio replied.

Horatio’s second lieutenant, Archie Kennedy, entered the room. Archie wore a smile on his face at the sight of Horatio. Horatio had not bothered to react to his entrance. "How my I help you, Lt. Kennedy?"

Archie’s mouth twitched. He had been having a hard time reading Horatio lately. Ever since they left Kingston, Horatio had referred to Archie’s formal title all but three times. Yes, Archie had been keeping track. Formality equalled coldness and bitterness in Archie’s mind. Archie knew it may not have been a fair comparison to make, but he couldn’t help making it. They were alone. Just the two of them in the privacy of Horatio’s captain’s quarters. Why was there a need for this formality?

"Captain Hornblower, sir, I have some concerns I wish to discuss with you." Archie hated how formal he sounded. It seemed to put everyone on edge when they talked like this. It wasn’t that he didn’t think Horatio deserved the title or respect of a captain. That was far from the truth. It was that what he came in to discuss would be made thousands of times harder, if he weren’t allowed to be casual about it.

Horatio moved stand up. He was a little taken aback and nervous to hear what Archie’s concerns could have been. "Of course, Mr. Kennedy. I’m all ears."

Horatio atleast seemed to invoke a sense of compassion in his voice. That eased Archie a tad bit. "It’s just…" Archie started uneasily. He took a second to muster up enough courage to continue. "I’m a bit worried about you. You haven’t been yourself since we set sail from Kingston."

Horatio did not try to disguise his confusion to the topic. "I’m not quite understanding, Mr. Kennedy."

"Horatio, I’m taking about the way you’ve been with everyone lately." Horatio didn’t say anything back. "This! This formality! Calling me Mr. Kennedy all the time."

"Is your surname no longer Kennedy?" Horatio questioned.

"Of course it is."

"Are you no long a commissioned lieutenant?"

"Horatio, I’m not talking about that. Why won’t you call me Archie?"

"It is most proper for a lieutenant to be called by either Lt. or Mr. and his surname. Just as much as it is proper for a captain to be called by Captain and his surname."

Archie started regretting coming in here. He could tell that he wasn’t getting through to Horatio. Archie also knew that if he didn’t get through to Horatio, then no one would be able to. Bush had been on the receiving end of Horatio’s run away tongue for two too many times already. Horatio had belittled him for two men getting into the rum when it shouldn’t have been drunk. Both men, as a result, had been at the gratings, courtesy of Bush. Horatio was not a man to dole out those types of punishments easily. He had been forced to under Pellew’s command, as Archie heard the story. Horatio confided in Archie how much he was tormented by the events of the day Bunting was flogged.

Archie knew it was not in Horatio to be as cruel as he had been on this voyage. Archie confronted Bush about Horatio’s behaviour. Both had agreed it was out of place. Bush merely shrugged at the suggestion of taking their concerns to the captain. Bush didn’t want to appear disrespectful to question his superior’s leadership. Archie toyed that he should consider Horatio as first a friend and companion, and secondly a subordinate. If Bush thought Archie should think differently, he did not say. Archie considered that Bush may have been hoping it would be Archie that would confront Horatio on both of their behalves.

So here Archie stood; in front of his best friend and lover. Archie was hoping to gain the same sort of admission today. Archie figured that if Horatio could let his true feelings out in front of him, then Archie could help him feel better and cease his tirade.

"Horatio, how long have we known each other?" Archie tried again to get off formality.

"I fail to see how that’s relevant."

"How many times have we made love?" Archie knew this would throw Horatio off for sure. He watched as Horatio was about to instantly comment, but drew it back and thought longer before offering a reply.

"What’s your point?"

"My point is, I have always been there for you, just as much as you have been there for me. There is nothing I know we wouldn’t do for one another." Archie let Horatio digest his words. Horatio didn’t offer a comment in return, so Archie continued. "You can call me Archie."

"Mr. Kennedy, I’m aware what your name is. You think it would be best if I always referred to you by Archie in front of the common crew? Would you also think it to be best to refer to Mr. Bush as William while I am giving out orders for battle?" Archie shook his head and was about to responded to how Horatio had twisted his point, but was cut off. "Or is this about Lt. Bush? He is your commanding officer, is he not?"

"What about that?"

"You think that I should show you favouritism. You come in here and call me by my first name and remind me of our past. Let me get something straight, regardless of those two conditions, I am still your commanding officer and so is Lt. Bush."

"That’s not what I am saying at all!" Archie grew upset with this dialogue. He might have been feeling a bit jealous of Bush’s position in the chain of command, but that was not what he had come to discuss with Horatio. The only way Archie could be Horatio’s first lieutenant would be for Bush or another lieutenant with a longer commission than Archie to not be aboard. Because it would be an unlikely scenario for now, Archie hardly considered it. Archie and Bush got along. They might have initially started out on a bad leg aboard the Renowned, but those day were long since past. If anything, Archie was jealous of anyone that had Horatio’s attention, seeing as Horatio had been going out of his way to deny Archie any attention. Archie had grown impatient with Horatio’s coldness. He moved closer to Horatio. Horatio took a step back. "What’s going on with us?"

"What about us?" Horatio asked with a hiss.

Archie could hardly take this anymore. He impulsively placed a kiss on Horatio’s lips. Horatio didn’t react. He didn’t kiss back, nor reject the kiss. He held Archie’s eyes once Archie moved away. "What do you want from me?" Horatio almost held a beg in his voice.

Something finally clicked in Archie’s mind. He knew what was going on with Horatio. Horatio was thrown into a position of great leadership and was terrified of making a mistake. Horatio was terrified of getting involved with Archie. He was scared that their innocent love was no long an innocent mistake that could be swept under the rug like Pellew had inferred aboard the Indefatigable when they were both Midshipmen. The stakes were higher now. Horatio was about to be promoted to an official commander. He’d be responsible for the welfare of every man under him. He was captain of the Retribution now. There was nobody aboard this ship that could hold Horatio responsible for careless actions, such as belittling Bush, than the court martial. The court martial only entertained serious case that resulted in life or death sentences. Archie realized Horatio’s fear. It was Archie’s responsibility to show Horatio that his fears are unfounded. It would be Archie’s task to show Horatio this. Now, Archie just had to figure out how. He refused to let down his friend in his time of need.

"I want you to know that I am here for you. You don’t have to be by yourself in this." Archie finally breathed out.

"What would you know about what I have to do?" There was an unbecoming bitterness in Horatio’s voice. It was the same tone that Horatio had spoken to Bush with earlier. It was the same one he used on Styles two days ago. It was the same tone that Horatio was beginning to use more and more frequently to the men under his command. "I am the captain of this ship! You do what I say, not the other way around. You can’t come in here and expect me to turn over command of this ship to you in exchange for sexual favours like a common whore!" That stung more than Archie would ever let Horatio know. Biting down on the tears that threatened to form in his eyes. Archie did his best to conceal his rage and hurt. Horatio smirked at his expressions. "That’s what you wanted, wasn’t it?"

Archie couldn’t hold back any longer. He reached his arm out as far as it took to reach Horatio’s face. The palm of Archie’s hand collided with Horatio’s cheek and made an uneasy clink noise. Archie had surprised himself that he had reacted in such a way. Horatio had not expected Archie to do that either. He clinched his cheek in his hand and looked stunned and horrified at Archie for a long minute back. Archie wanted to give Horatio every apologetic phrase he could think of. Archie couldn’t even get the words I’m sorry out. He stood there, frozen, staring back at Horatio. The look of fear that followed him back was the worst look Archie had ever experienced. He slapped his lover, his friend. Horatio didn’t deserve that. Archie was ready to accept whatever might be said back at him.

Instead of replying to Archie, Horatio instead made his way over to his door. He had walked out for a moment and returned relatively quickly.

"I’ve asked Lt. Bush to gather the marines. They should be here any minute to take you away in irons."

Archie’s ears burned as he listened to the dreaded news. How could Horatio put him in irons for this? Horatio must have seen that this was merely an accident. It was not worth marines, irons and a court martial! "How could you!" Archie yelled back at him.

"How could I? How could you strike me?!" Horatio spat back at him. "You of all people!"

"You called me a whore!" There was no sense in arguing, Archie reasoned. Horatio was being stubborn. The best thing he could do in this moment was to calm Horatio down and try to turn the subject of the situation. Archie had learned that from Horatio over the years. Horatio had a way of melding others around him to conform to his way of doing things; always with the intent of melding them to do things his way. He was manipulative, and played well to hide it.

Archie took several deep breaths, without Horatio noticing. He was calming his heart rate. He needed to be able to speak clearly from a calm and sensible perspective. He needed to convince Horatio that he was right. He needed to do this to free himself from the noose, but he also needed to do this for his friend. He couldn’t be there for Horatio if he was locked away under the deck.

“I get it, you know.” Archie signed, sounding not the least intimidated by Horatio’s threat.

“Get what?” Horatio asked, clearly annoyed.

“Why you’ve been like this lately.” As Horatio seemed to try to back away from Archie and put distance between them, the other man made his way closer, to close the gap between them. “I get that you have pressure from this new promotion. I get that you are trying to do your best to cope with what’s going on. I get that you feel you need to remain stoic in front of the men, even if you are terrified inside. Horatio, it’s a completely understandable feeling for any new captain, I’m sure.” Archie had gotten so close that he thought he might be able to put his hand on Horatio’s shoulder by now.

Horatio pulled back once more. “Obviously you don’t get it! If you did, you would not try to put more on me by having this conversation with me now.”

Archie took a sigh once more. “Horatio, do you not hear me?” Horatio was now refusing to look at Archie. “I am telling you that I understand what you are going through. I know you probably better than anyone. I know how much you put on yourself. I know that right now you are running through all the possible outcomes of confining me for what I did to you. I know you are probably cursing my name in your head for ever putting you in that situation.” Horatio did not confirm or deny what Archie was saying. “And I know what I’m doing.”

Horatio finally looked up. Archie had a very determined look on his face. He wasn’t saying more. Horatio began to question what Archie’s intentions were. “What are you doing?” Horatio couldn’t help but to ask.

“I’m going to punish you, Horatio.” Archie said matter-of-factly. “Yep, I’m going to put you right over that canon right there,” Archie pointed out the canon inside the room, “and cane you.”

Horatio thought Archie’s joke was in poor taste for a moment such as this. He scoffed at how foolish Archie thought this would help ease the situation between the two. “So, in order to help yourself out of this mess, you further threaten and insult me?”

“I’m not trying to help myself out of any mess. It is you, Horatio, that needs help. I’ve seen it for a while, but I thought it best to let you handle it. But now, now you’ve gone too far. You have been on edge with Mr. Bush and the other crewmen for a bit of time now. You have snapped at them repeatedly for insignificant shortcomings.”

“Insignificant to who?!” Horatio fired back quickly, to take a defensive position. “To me? I would not be short with them if I did not find their shortcomings insignificant!”

Instead of defending what he just said, Archie was already on his next point. “I realize now what must be done. While I have allowed you some rope to adjust to your new position, I see now that I have given you too much and now you must be reigned in. Horatio, please do not take this as to mean that I do not see you fit to lead. Quite the contrary, I am honoured to serve as your second lieutenant. I could think of no greater man by which to serve under.” Horatio tried to see the kindness in Archie’s words, but instead they stung like poison to his ears, like Archie was mocking him. “It is for this reason that I must take it upon myself to ground you.”

“Where are the marines?” Horatio said out loud, to himself.

“Like I told you before, I get it. You are a new captain and responsible for the wellbeing of every man on this ship. It is your responsibility that we remain safe and orderly. You have huge shoes to fill. I get that. I also see that you are terrified of the position you are in. Not terrified of the responsibility, but scared that there is no one there to tell you that you are wrong. You know that Mr. Bush would suffer a flogging before disobeying you. Me, I have been silent up until this point. It is reasonable for you to think that I would stay submissive to your command as well.”

“As you should.” Horatio bitterly spat out.

“No. I have so far, and I see the faults with it now. You have become consumed with fear that there is no one on this ship that will speak out against you if you should step out of line. I cannot allow you to keep that fear alive any longer. You must know the lengths that I will go to in order to see you well. I will not step beside and let you keep second guessing yourself and not think you have someone watching over you.”

Horatio was growing angrier with each word out of Archie’s mouth. He could not believe that his most trusted friend and confidant was threating to disobey him to his face. As much as it enraged him, there was actually some truth to Archie’s words. Perhaps, the fact that Archie was speaking truth, enraged him more. “Mr. Kennedy! I suggest you remain quiet until the marines have arrived. Perhaps we just need a period of separation for us both to think clearly.”

A smile was brought to Archie’s lips. Horatio looked a bit perplexed. He wasn’t sure what part of his past dialogue could bring a reaction as Archie had. “So you agree that there is something that you, yourself must think clearly about? That is a start.”

Horatio bit his lip to hold back his rage. How dare Archie take his words to try to analyze him! It is not Archie’s place to do so. If a doctor saw him unfit to command, then that would be up to the doctor’s discretion and Lt. Bush would be in temporary command of the Retribution. For a moment, Horatio thought of Lt. Bush. Where was he? Did he know about what Archie was conversing with him about? Was it a conspiracy? A mutiny? Horatio would have asked himself more questions, if it hadn’t been in that moment that there was a knock on the door. With a huge sigh of relief, Horatio encouraged the visitors in. It was Lt. Bush and the marine guards. “Thank God! If you please, arrest Mr. Kennedy.”

Kennedy did not take his eyes off Bush since he arrived in the room, as if he was waiting on Archie's cue. Bush knew that Horatio had been off lately. He knew that it would only be a matter of time before Archie would confront Horatio about what was going on. Bush could put two and two together—that Archie had finally confronted Horatio and things didn’t go very smoothly. Bush hadn’t said a word since he had opened the captain’s door. He had heard Horatio’s orders, but for some reason had been paralyzed to give the order.

It was Archie that broke the awkward silence that filled the room. “Horatio…”

“It’s Captain Hornblower to you!” Horatio cut him off, briskly.

“What I am planning on doing, I am not doing for my own personal satisfaction. I will carry it out whether against your permission or with it. I will face whatever repercussions you throw at me, but I swear to you, it will be done.”

Horatio’s heart was racing now. He now saw just how serious Archie was about this whole matter. He was even more scared that Archie might say something now, in front of Mr. Bush and the marines, which could damn him to the noose. He wished Archie would hold his tongue.

“I want you to trust me. Trust me that I won’t go back on my word. That I won’t fail you or abandon you in your time of need. Trust me because if you don’t, I will be hung for this. I am willing to take this risk for you. Trust me, Horatio, as you used to.” Archie took a pause to allow Horatio to think on his words. “You don’t have to come to a decision now. It would, however, probably be best to dismiss the marines.”

Horatio’s mind was whirling. Somehow he knew Archie was right. He was afraid to give up control. He was more afraid of holding on to control. Maybe it would be best to relinquish some of that control to Archie. Not control of the ship, but control of himself. Archie had always guided him before. It wasn’t like Archie had done anything to make him lose his trust. He had trusted Archie the first time they had ever made love to each other. He had trusted that Archie wouldn’t hurt him then. He wanted to trust that Archie only had his best interest in mind right now. It came down to a struggle of power. Archie had asked for power from Horatio, but Horatio was unwilling to give it to him. He doubted Archie would really be able to take it by force, especially now that he had the marines and Mr. Bush standing nearby. But the alternative to giving up power was for Horatio to explain to everyone the circumstances of why he had called for the marines in the first place. One moment of giving control to Archie, verses a lifetime of regretting his foolish pride.

It was Bush who spoke next. While he had been silent since he arrived, he felt the need to cool the escalating situation. “Captain Hornblower, with respect, sir,” Bush cautiously went on, “Mr. Kennedy seems to only have your best interest in mind right now. Why don’t the three of us discuss this situation further, alone?”

“Right, marines, you are dismissed.” Horatio begrudgingly announced. Bush, too, he thought, was in on this. Two against one.

The marines filed out of the captain’s quarters and waited nearby, in case they were called suddenly back in. Bush remained at the door, even after it closed. Nobody moved or spoke. Archie was waiting for Horatio to process everything and Bush didn’t want to be the first to speak.

“Best intentions in mind, you say, Mr. Bush.” Horatio scoffed. “Do you have any idea what it is he wishes to do to me?”

“No, sir.” Bush admitted. He knew Kennedy had probably tried to help Horatio see what he had been doing to the crew and the officers because of the stress he was dealing with.

“He told me he wants me to kiss the gunner’s daughter like an irate child.”

Bush was taken aback by this. He had no idea Kennedy would propose something so ludicrous. Bush struck Kennedy with a perplexed look. He could tell that whatever Archie had been talking about earlier, he had been serious about, but if it was to chastise Horatio in a humiliating way, Bush could see why Horatio had grown so upset. “Mr. Kennedy, surely there is a better solution than the one you proposed.”

Kennedy kept his eyes on Horatio to gage his reactions. “There may be, or maybe there isn’t. I'm a man of His Majesty’s Navy and it's something we grew up on. Either way, it is the punishment that I plan on doling out. I would require your assistance, Mr. Bush. I’d like to keep this between as few people as possible, but I fear I won’t be able to restrain him myself.”

Mutiny. Mutiny, Bush thought. This was bloody mutiny. The same type of gross mutiny that they three of them had been force to participate in on the Renowned. “I… I can’t.” Bush admitted. There was no way he’d ever lay a hand on his captain, especially not a captain he had so much respect for.

Archie didn’t seem worried. Horatio eyed him with a smirk grin, as if to say that someone else disagrees with him. Archie was not bothered by Bush declining. “It’s ok, Mr. Bush. Horatio will not resist, atleast at first. It won’t be mutiny when he forgives us because he knows we are acting for his good.”

“You seem pretty convinced that you are in the right here, Mr. Kennedy.” Horatio commented. His vile laced voice had begun dropping in anger. It was easy to observe that Horatio was losing the battle within himself to remain stoic.

“Indeed I do, Captain Hornblower, sir.”

Bush was still unsure what was taking place in front of him. He didn’t understand how Archie had so much power over the captain. He knew that Horatio and Archie had served together for Horatio’s spanned in the Navy. He knew that the Retribution was the fourth ship they’d served together on. He knew that they were best friends. Friendships are a rare quality to any officer. At best, most had good acquaintances. Bush was fortunate enough to consider Horatio and Archie among those he felt closest to. What Archie and Horatio shared between them was something rarer. They were near inseparable. They never shied away from each other. They could always rely on one another. Bush, on more than one occasion, had been jealous of the bond they shared. Although Bush didn’t explicitly know if the two were more than friends, or lovers in anyway.

“Right.” Said Hornblower. He had apparently resigned himself to the fate that Archie had chosen for him. “If this is to happen, then let it happen and be done with it.”

Bush’s eyes grew wide and his mouth almost dropped open. How easily Horatio had given into Archie’s request. He would never have submitted himself to a punishment less than a flogging with the cat since he’d become a commissioned lieutenant, let alone imagining himself a captain and receiving a child’s punishment. Of course, Horatio was some ten years younger than Bush, and had a bit of a child’s nature at times. Even still, he had just recently turned twenty-five, too old to be bent over a canon. The oldest he’d seen someone be punished that way was a youth who was twenty at the time.

“Good. Where’s your cane?” Archie requested before rummaging around the room. Hating that he’d have to point out his implement of discipline, Horatio pointed generally to the direction of his desk. Archie found it in the second drawer he checked. It was long, thin and familiar. “This is Commodore Pellew’s old cane?” Archie half asked, but knew the answer already. “He gave it to you when you got command of this ship?” Another rhetorical question. He let a smile grace across his lips at the memories the implement brought to him. “Remember that time we raced circles around Lieutenant Chadd? He would have chased us all night if Pellew hadn’t woken and caught us.”

“I don’t remember that as a good memory as you do, Archie.” Horatio frowned. “I don’t remember being able to sit for several days after.”

Archie let out a muffled giggle. The memory was more than a memory of being caught and disciplined. It was the first time he and Horatio had been caught kissing. Horatio commenting that it was not a good memory did not surprise Archie. Horatio had been so embarrassed by being caught that he couldn’t stand to even look at Archie until they could sit again. Pellew did not chastise them for kissing, however. He made it clear that the boys were being disciplined because they had gotten caught kissing. It was different. They made sure to not make the same mistake again, save for when Styles walked in on them once. Luckily, Styles gave his word that their secret would be safe with him. Little did Horatio and Archie know that Matthews said the same thing to Styles when he finally confided in him.

“I wouldn’t say it was a bad memory…” Archie admitted, which earned a half-crooked smile from Horatio.

Horatio, didn’t feel it was the worst of memories, he resigned. He started to take off his outer coat and fold it in a pile on his desk. He watched the way Archie was obviously reliving the memory of their steamy make-out session aboard the Indefatigable, by the way Archie was gleaming at the cane. When Archie finally broke out of his trance, he was pleased to see that Horatio had already removed his coat. Horatio was waiting on Archie for further direction.

“Captain Hornblower, sir, can you please lower yourself over the gun, but not before pulling your trousers down.” Horatio might have moved quicker into position, if it had not been for Archie’s last request. He wondered if he should feel that this was too much to negotiate on. He did not like the idea of being bare bottomed for a caning, especially with Lt. Bush to witness it. He moved toward the canon, but didn’t attempt to remove his pants.

“Horatio, Lt. Bush and I are not going to care what your bottom looks like before your caning, only that it turns bright red by the end.” Bush looked at Archie at the sound of his name. He had almost forgotten that he, himself, was in the room with these two and was surprised that atleast Archie remember his presence. Bush had almost believed he had dozed into a bad dream, and everything he was currently witnessing would be over once he awoke. “Isn’t that right, Mr. Bush?”

Bush had to clear his throat before speaking. “Umm… Yeah. No. I mean, it wouldn’t bother me either way, sir.” Bush hadn’t remembered giving his consent to participate in the disciplining of his captain. In fact, he swore he’d declined the invitation.

Horatio gave a pleading stare to Archie a moment longer. When Kennedy refused to change his mind, Horatio removed his trousers and folded them beside his outer coat. Bush felt mighty uncomfortable in this moment. He wasn’t sure what he should do. It seemed like Horatio was anticipating Bush to hold his arms once he was bent over the canon. He would do what his captain asked, of course, but Horatio hadn’t asked in words yet.

It was Archie that asked. “If you would, Mr. Bush.”

Bush, uneasily, made his way over to Horatio. Once Horatio had guided himself over the canon, Bush lightly took ahold of Horatio’s forearm. He wasn’t sure how Horatio would react at first, so he held him gently, enough to free him in a moment’s notice. Neither Horatio, nor Archie made a deal about the way Bush was restraining him.

Archie moved behind Horatio and touched the cane to Horatio’s bottom, moved it back and touched it once more to gauge his aim. With every simple touch, Bush could feel Horatio tense. He must have hated the cane as much as the next sailor. Bush couldn’t imagine Horatio having too much experience with the way the cane felt, judging by his natural instincts to stay within the lines. However, considering that Horatio has always served with Archie, it wasn’t too hard to imagine the sort of hijinks the two could get up to together.

A swish and then a crack. Horatio buckled with pain in the first strong lash. Archie didn’t give Horatio much of a break in between strokes. Bush counted two and three in quick succession. Horatio was starting to speed up his heartbeat and sweat was becoming noticeable on his skin. Strokes four through six had come at a slower pace and Horatio was able to react to each one of them, individually. Thinking about the times Bush had to administer this punishment to his youngers, he always felt the method of making sure they felt each stroke to be the most effective. They would usually tire of the punishment quicker and refrain from causing trouble for longer.

It was in the seventh stork that Bush first felt Horatio’s weight began to shift. He was almost trying to free himself, but was fighting hard against the urge. Bush noticed how his grip began to tighten around Horatio’s slender wrists. Horatio had been avoiding eye contact with Bush until the ninth lash fell. Horatio had a pained expression on his face, but it was as if he hadn’t really noticed Bush holding him down. Bush could have been anyone at that moment. The only person Horatio could concentrate on was Archie.

Both Bush and Horatio were hoping that the punishment would have ended at the stroke of the dozenth lash. Horatio had been holding back his expression of how painful the beating was because he’d hoped he’d be freed soon enough. When Archie dealt out the thirteenth blow, Horatio let a whimper escape his lips.

“How many are you giving me, Mr. Kennedy?” Horatio perturbedly questioned.

“It will be over when I decide it’s over, Captain Hornblower, sir.” Archie hit him again, making Horatio wince. “Do you even know why you are in this position, Horatio?”

“Because you are bloody controlling and jealous!” Horatio yelled out. It earned him another, rather harsh, stroke upon his rear.

“Controlling, maybe. Jealous, that’s questionable. But this isn’t about me.” Archie lightly commented. “This is about you, Horatio. What did you do to land yourself here?”

“I let my second lieutenant have too much power over me.” Horatio begrudgingly let out. Archie didn’t find this to be the right answer either. He let his distaste known as he applied the cane in a more rapid pace. Horatio began to struggle now, against the brace that Bush continued to hold. He was breathing heavily and turning his hips in order to avoid the cane. Bush prayed this would all end soon, for all of their sakes. “Damn you, Archie!” Horatio hissed.

At the twentieth stroke, Archie seemed to take a break. He moved the cane to face downward. Bush, unsure of Archie’s intent, remained holding Horatio down. “Shh…” Archie was trying to calm Horatio’s whimpers. He placed a hand on Horatio’s lower back. “We aren’t done yet, but I don’t want you to get worked up.” Horatio had nothing to say back to him. He took this time to try to pull himself together and be ready for the further onslaught that Archie had planned for him.

Archie met Bush’s face. He could see Bush wanted to question his intentions, but both men knew that when it comes to disciplining somebody, you don’t question the disciplining officer while the recipient is within earshot. It was an unspoken role. Although this was far different circumstances, Bush held his tongue, atleast unless he felt that Archie had gone too far. It helped to relieve Bush’s tension that Archie atleast appeared calm, like he knew exactly what he was doing. Bush could almost see why it was that Horatio trusted Archie so much. Archie had a calming effect on people. If Archie was calm, then everyone would be calm.

“Horatio.” Archie cooed after taking two or three minutes. “You know that Lt. Bush and I only have your best intentions in mind.” Bush was a bit mad that Archie threw his name out there, as if Bush had any involvement in planning this charade. “We care about you. That will never change.”

Horatio looked up at Bush for some sort of confirmation. Bush was too busy watching Archie deliberate his next set of wording.

“I know what transpired of us early was out of place. I was out of line with you. I will apologize for that. I will beg for your forgiveness and accept whatever punishment you seek to lay upon me.” Archie spoke solemnly. “But, Horatio, that doesn’t change the circumstances that led you to be placed in this situation. You are our captain. We will always obey whatever orders you give to us. We will follow you into whatever battle you lead us into. It is not our place to question you. If you think this is about your leadership of us, then let me reassure you it isn’t. Nobody pretends that leadership is easy.”

The words begun to sting Horatio’s ears. Several tears started to well in his eyes as he turned his head as far back as he could, in order to look at Archie. Archie gave a gentle smile, as he was glad that Horatio was starting to make connections in his mind. “This isn’t about leadership?” Horatio quietly questioned.

Archie shook his head no. “I told you, I understand you. I know you are only doing what you have to do. I get that. I do not dare question you on that fact alone.” Archie took another pause before continuing. “Horatio, why am I punishing you?”

Horatio turned back around. The answer was on the tip of his tongue, but he couldn’t quite figure out a way to phrase it. It hardly made sense in his own mind, when he tried putting it in words. Horatio was putting two and two together. Archie had uttered similar words to him in the beginning of their fight. He had told Horatio that he was doing this to help Horatio. “Because you want me to know you would do this to me.”

A smile lit across Archie’s face. Archie loved the fact that his friend was always so quick to catch on to things. “And why is it important for you to know that?”

Horatio sniffled into his shoulder. This was worse than the caning. He was being asked to confess to his misdoings. Horatio, rather than answer Archie, let his mind wander onto other thoughts. When Archie realized he was being ignored, he struck Horatio again.

Horatio hissed in pain. His lip quivered and his eyes began to tear. “Archie!” Horatio begged. “Please, no more.”

“You haven’t answered my question yet.” As usual, Archie’s voice held no anger.

Twice more, the cane found its mark on Horatio’s backside. Horatio’s bottom was now lined with different lines that were white in colour, but outlined by red. Horatio placed his head in his outstretched arms and began to sob quietly.

It was a hard sight for Bush to see. He wanted nothing more than to end Horatio’s pain. Bush didn’t know what it was that Kennedy was inferring at, but he could tell that Horatio did. “Sir, please, tell Mr. Kennedy what he wants to hear and end this punishment.” Bush spoke softly to Horatio. Horatio didn’t acknowledge that he’d heard Bush speak, but Archie had heard it, which meant that Horatio had too. Horatio was being stubborn now, by holding his tongue. Bush was beginning to lose sympathy. Bush was now anticipating the next strike Archie would let fall.

It didn’t take long for Archie to please Bush by continuing. Horatio became more and more defiant with each stroke that fell after that. He was thrashing about and cursing. “Damn you! Damn you both to hell!”

It was around the thirty-third stroke that Horatio broke. He quit cursing and thrashing. His body fell limply over the canon. Bush no longer had to put much effort into restraining him. He cried openly into his arms and allow tears to flow freely. “I’m sorry.” He barely muttered out.

"What was that?” Bush asked. He knew he should have stayed quiet and continue to let Archie handle him, but he was relieved when he heard Horatio speak.

“I said, I’m sorry.” Horatio moved his head out of his arms to sound clearer.

“And why are you sorry, Captain Hornblower?” Archie now took back control.

“For the way I’ve been treating everyone.” Horatio was defeated. He rested his head on the side of his arm as he continued to speak. “I’ve been taking my frustration out on everyone, and that isn’t fair.”

“It’s not easy to be captain, is it Horatio?” Archie asked. He put the cane down and moved to the other side of the canon to get a better view of Horatio.

Once he was in sight, Horatio's eyes went wide and a huge grin appeared on his face, despite his tears. It was a pleasant sight to see his friend standing in front of him. "Archie!" Horatio mewled out.

Bush didn't have the heart to continue restraining him. Horatio hadn't noticed his hands were freed. Bush stepped to the side to allow Horatio to fully take in the sight of Archie. Archie had a proud smile on his face. He hadn't said anything. Archie was waiting for Horatio to continue his apology. He wasn't planning on striking him anymore. Horatio had broken already and was clearly starting to grasp Archie's point.

"I felt bad, Archie. I did." Horatio spewed out. Archie just nodded, encouraging Horatio to continue on. "I knew how I was coming acrossed and I knew I was only getting worse. I felt bad, Archie. I wish you'd see that."

Archie's smile increased in size. "Of course I did, Horatio! Why do you think I went through all of this?"

That had caught Horatio off guard. "I thought you were punishing me to make sure I felt bad and would admit to it."

Bush already had a hard time following Archie's methods. Every time Bush thought he understood Archie's point, Archie had thrown him through another loop.

Archie shook his head no. He wanted Horatio to figure this out for himself. Horatio's mind was already beginning to swell with deciphering the riddle Archie had given him. Normally, he generally liked riddles, but he head was spinning too much to think straight. After a few moments of silence, he resigned and admitted he didn't get it.

Archie let out a curt laugh. "It's ok. You will figure it out, once you’re feeling well again." Archie moved closer to Horatio and pressed his hand against his arm in an effort to lift the younger man up. Horatio allowed himself to be guided. He had forgotten that he was still in the dreaded position.

Horatio, feeling embarrassed, reached his desk to recover his trousers. He hissed at the movement that was needed to pull each leg of the pants on. The worst part was having them cover his burnt bottom. It was only for his modesty, and the fact that Mr. Bush was in the room, that Horatio felt the need to wear such a constraining device. Archie and Bush waited patiently for Horatio to right himself. Horatio was still sniffling, albeit uncontrollably.

Horatio turned to the two others in the room and tried to muster up whatever pride he had left to speak. "If this is all, gentlemen, I'd like to be left alone now." His sobs broke up a few of his words.

No one moved. "Unh, unh." Came out of Archie. "I'm not leaving you in this condition." Horatio gave a pointed look, but was actually rather relieved that he would have Archie's company. "And I think it will do Mr. Bush much good to hear that you've forgiven him for what you made him do, before he leaves."

Bush found himself greatly agreeing to this condition, and nodded. Horatio couldn't win today. He took a long drawn out breath. "Mr. Bush, my apologies for my behaviour over the past few days. I'm sorry everything had to come to this. I seek your forgiveness now. I will not hold you accountable for what Mr. Kennedy has asked you to do."

"I accept your apologies Captain Hornblower, sir. I do hope this lesson is never in need of being repeated." Bush lightly bowed and made his way out of the cabin. Horatio's face turned beet red at the last comment. Surely no one would ever anticipate this occurring more frequently than this one occasion.

Once Bush had shut the door fully, Horatio stood a little uneasy on how to approach his friend. Archie, however, never needed time to contemplate such matters. He quickly moved to place both arms around Horatio's neck. Horatio welcomed the warmth his touch brought. Archie didn't say anything as he held his friend in his arms. Horatio was at first tense to be touched again, but gave into the comfort and love he was being shown.

"Archie." Horatio whispered in his ear as he nuzzled into his neck. "I’m sorry."

Archie stroked the back of Horatio’s neck where his ponytail was. “I know you are. Shh… All is forgiven.”

Horatio waited until is muffled sobs completely vanished before speaking again. This time, he moved to pull out of Archie’s embrace, enough to look Archie in the eyes. “I still don’t get it.”

Archie tried to hold back his laugh. Of course Horatio would be doing nothing but trying to figure out his riddle. “Ok. Walk me through what you have so far. We’ll work it out together.” Archie always had patience to teach someone something. Horatio always thought it came from Archie taking a long time to learn things, himself. Horatio used to tutor Archie when they were both midshipmen and when Archie was studying for his lieutenant exam. Horatio had noticed that it took Archie a longer time to learn things than it took Horatio. Horatio never had a problem repeating lessons to him, as long as he was willing to learn.

“Ok.” Horatio agreed. “Let’s start at the beginning.” Archie nodded with agreement. “You wanted to cane me. You said it was for my good and you were going to do it whether I allowed you to or not.”

“Yes.”

“You wanted me to admit to my mistreatment of people lately and to feel bad about it.” Again, Archie nodded. “So when I finally told you that I agreed that I had been short with the crew, and had been feeling bad about it, you told me that you already knew that and that was why you punished me. Was it for me to confess and I was being too stubborn to do that?”

“Partly, but that’s not all of it.”

“Ok, then what am I missing?”

Archie, rather than give a straight answer, changed the subject a bit. “Come here, Horatio. I’m sure those trousers must be bothering you. Let’s get you lying down and then we’ll continue this.”

Horatio wanted to argue, but he had learned well enough already to not argue with Archie, plus his bum was still hurting him. Archie led Horatio to his bedding. In the captain’s quarters, there were two beds. One stationary and one hammock. Horatio was obviously going to utilize his stationary bed, in order to sleep on his stomach. Archie was removing the pillow and sheets that adorn the hammock and started remaking his bed. Horatio took off his pants and shirt in the meantime. Archie took a seat at the head of the bed and placed the pillow over his lap. He was insisting that Horatio lay on top of him. Horatio didn’t object. Once in place, Archie undid Horatio’s queue and freed his long hair from its ribbon as to draw his fingers through it. This wasn’t the first time they had been in this position. It was a favourite for the both of them. Usually, if they wanted quiet time to read and relax, they would find themselves most comfortable cuddled together in this way. Being lonely for company, many of the men on the ship sought out companionship by lying close to a friend. Nobody batted an eye whenever they say Archie and Horatio lying this way.

"So I was punishing you for being stubborn." Archie continued the conversation. "Why else, Horatio?"

Horatio groaned. "I was hoping you’d tell me that part."

Archie let a light giggle grace his lips. As to not put too much strain on Horatio’s mind, Archie was debating about just giving in and explaining everything. Archie craned his neck to kiss the side of Horatio’s forehead that rested in Archie’s lap. Horatio moved his head so Archie could see the smile that the gentle kiss had brought him. "I punished you because I knew you felt guilty about it."

Horatio’s smile turned into a question. He still wasn’t understanding, and this wasn’t the first time Archie gave this explanation. "Because I felt guilty? If you knew I felt guilty, why did you want me to feel guilty?"

"I didn’t want you to feel guilty. You already felt that way."

Horatio had waited for more of an explanation, but it didn’t come. "Then how did you want me to feel?"

"How do you feel now?"

"Sore." Horatio scoffed.

"Do you feel guilty still?" Archie’s question came out almost hesitantly. Horatio wondered if Archie was hoping to get the right response. It seemed out of place for how confident Archie had been before.

After analysing Archie’s question. Horatio realized that he had to think hard on his answer. His natural response was to say of course he felt guilty, but before he gave his answer, he thought twice. He realized that he couldn’t feel the same guilt as he had before. Before Archie confronted him, Horatio had been short with alot of people aboard lately. He had squabbled with Styles for accidently tripping him with a mop. Instead of maybe saying a word or two to Styles about not leaving his mop around, Horatio quite loudly reminded Styles that his position on the ship did not leave him as much place of advancement as a seaman would like, so it would have been in Styles’ best interest to learn to have a steadier hand when it came to the menial work he already did. Styles wasn’t the only one that had been at the sharp edge of Horatio’s tongue. He had lashed out at Bush twice and most recently, Archie.

Archie! How could he forget? He had called Archie such a vile name: whore. How could that word have come out of his mouth and been directed at Archie? Horatio sniffled again, but this time, not in physical pain. His actions deeply disturbed him. Horatio used the one word against Archie that he knew would hurt him the most. Archie had dark memories of being used sexually by a shipmate in the past. The other man took advantage of Archie’s kind nature and twisted it into something sickening.

Horatio gazed into Archie’s eyes as he answered the question as honestly as he could. “I feel bad about what I said. I wish I could take back alot of it.” Archie listened openly while continuously petting Horatio’s hair. “Style’s didn’t deserve that. Mr. Bush certainly didn’t deserve that.” Horatio took a moment before saying his next thought. “And I’m not sure I could ever forgive myself for what I called you.” Horatio hiccupped as his sobs began anew.

Archie scooped Horatio’s head up in his arms and placed a long, loving kiss on his lips. Horatio fought himself for craving Archie so much and feeling undeserving of Archie’s love. They held their kiss until Horatio’s sobs forced them to part.

“None of that.” Archie admonished. He was gentle in his approach, knowing a vulnerable Horatio was a fragile substance. Archie cooed as he held Horatio up in his lap.

“Archie.” Horatio began again. “I’m sorry for what happened between us earlier.”

“I’m sorry, too.” Archie confessed. “I should never have struck you.”

Horatio let out a deep chuckle. “Archie, I would have done much the same had I been in your position.”

“It doesn’t justify my behaviour.”

Archie and Horatio resigned to remain in a comfortable silence for the next few moments. It was Horatio that broke the silence. “I don’t feel guilty anymore.” Archie smiled at him with approval. “I do feel like I owe some more apologies, but I don’t feel guilty.”

“Good.”

Archie kissed his lips once again. The kisses were gentle and affectionate, but not deep and lustful. Archie and Horatio had not been lustful since they got on the Retribution. For the first few days, Archie stole a few kisses, when he knew nobody was watching. After the first week, it almost felt like Horatio was going out of his way to avoid him. Horatio began aligning his watch shifts with Bush and staying away from Archie when they had chances to be alone. It was this avoidance that probably helped Archie to stay away from Horatio’s growing bad temper. It also made Archie jealous of those that Horatio was keeping close. Archie had admitted earlier that he was feeling jealous of the attention Horatio had been giving Bush. Archie and Horatio were supposed to be inseparable.

Dwelling on these thoughts, Archie deepened his kisses and used his tongue to separate Horatio’s lips. Horatio grabbed the ends of Archie’s coat to drag him closer to him. Horatio was obviously feeling the same craving to be close, as Archie was.

Again, it was Horatio that parted them, after several minutes. “Archie.” Horatio’s voice was just barely audible. Archie paid close attention to what Horatio might say next. “What are we?”

Archie knew exactly what Horatio was referring to, yet refused to accept that. “What do you mean?”

“You know, you and I. What are we?” Horatio tried his best to clarify.

Archie had the same thought nagging on his mind for quite some time as well. He always referred to Horatio as his best friend and lover in his mind, but he was starting to find those words inadequate. During the time that Horatio had been avoiding him, those thoughts constantly occupied his head. He tried to tell himself that Horatio didn’t owe it to him to kiss him or be physically affectionate toward him, yet he knew his heart would not accept this. Archie had entertained the thought that he may never get a chance to be close to Horatio again. With Horatio’s promotion, their innocent love may not be innocent anymore. Horatio was obviously have similar thoughts.

“Commodore Pellew once told us that our love was innocent.” Archie finally offered.

“Yes, but that was a time when we were innocent. We are older now and have too much responsibility to remain ignorant of this.”

“Do you fear the consequences?”

“Yes.” Archie had not been expecting Horatio to answer so quickly. While Archie had entertained the consequences in his mind, he wasn’t sure how he felt about his own answer to that question. So much started to make sense in Archie’s mind. Horatio, being a captain, was wary of the details of their relationship, giving it more thought than Archie had. Horatio was standoffish because he has been fearing the consequences of being caught making love to Archie.

Hearing that Horatio did fear the consequences put Archie on edge. He couldn’t help but to fear this being the last time he may ever hold Horatio like this. What if Horatio was about to tell him that they needed to stop being intimate. As long as Archie had Horatio in his life, he could survive. Intimacy was something Archie would not give up willingly, but if it was between that and ever seeing Horatio again, he’d choose atleast keeping their friendship alive.

“As do I.” Archie admitted.

Horatio turned on his side, as to not let Archie see the tear that fell down his cheek. “Archie, I can’t let you go.” Horatio said in a muffled voice. “I tried. I really did.” Horatio was crying once again. Archie didn’t know what to say this time so he let Horatio speak. “Archie, it didn’t hit me until we left port that I was a captain and should probably not get involved with one of my lieutenants. When you would kiss me those first few days, I started panicking. I couldn’t tell you no, nor could I allow myself to indulge. I tried to ignore you. I figured you wouldn’t try anything while I was constantly surrounding myself with other people. It worked for awhile. I was able to not worry so much about it. I focused on other stuff that was now required of me as captain. I’m not sure when I started turning into a jerk, though.” Horatio gave a short laugh. Now that he was reflecting on everything, he found his behaviour to be the most unbecoming of a new captain. “You were right. I was treating people badly because I feared that they would let me get away with it. I didn’t think anyone would challenge me. If no one was to stand up to me, I kind of let it get to my head. Archie, you were right.”

“I’m sorry I had to cane you.”

“Don’t be. I deserved it.” Horatio looked back at Archie. “I’m glad you did.” Archie was expecting Horatio to forgive him eventually, but Archie was taken aback with how quickly Horatio had taken to understand everything. “If it weren’t for that, I’d still be in fear of the consequences.”

“What do you mean?”

“Archie, I fear the consequences of getting close to you, but I fear the consequences of denying you much more. Archie, I can’t live without out you. I wouldn’t want to.”

Horatio lifted his body and slid further into Archie’s lap. He let his bottom dangle between Archie’s bent knees as to not let it come in contact with anything. Horatio pressed his lips to Archie’s mouth. He kissed him as if he were trying to suck the soul out of Archie’s body, in order to combine their souls together into one. Archie tried to get out his response of, “nor could I,” but resigned to expressing his feelings through his kisses instead. Horatio seemed to get the message either way.

 

* * *

A knock was heard at the door of the captain’s quarters later that evening.

“Come.” Archie announced.

Bush cautiously opened the door and stepped inside. He spotted Archie and Horatio in Horatio’s bed: Archie sitting with Horatio’s head in his lap and Horatio sleeping peacefully on his stomach. “How is he?”

Archie smiled as he stroked Horatio’s hair. “Much better than he was. He’ll probably be sore for the next several days though.”

Bush grumbled in agreement. “You didn’t go very easy on him.”

“Nope.” Archie proudly spoke. “But it was no more than he deserved.”

Bush had moved into the room and was close to Horatio’s bed now. He knelt down to get a good look at Horatio’s sleeping face. Bush brushed some of the stray hairs away from Horatio’s eyes. “It’s almost your watch. I thought I’d come in here and check up on him before you leave.” Bush was addressing Archie, although he kept his eyes on Horatio.

“That’s kind of you, Mr. Bush. I will be along presently.”

Bush nodded and made his way back out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Archie placed gentle kisses on Horatio’s face to wake him. Horatio only barely stirred. “Captain Hornblower, sir.” Archie sung into his ear.

Horatio woke with a smile on his face. “Yes, Mr. Kennedy?”

“It’s almost my watch. I’m going to need to get up now.”

Horatio moaned. He didn’t want them to part ever again. “I’m captain, right? I grant you the shift off. I’ll tell someone else to take your place.”

Archie continued kissing Horatio as he spoke. Archie was kissing him from his cheeks down his neck. Horatio craned his neck, as if to catch Archie’s lips on his lips. “Sorry, captain, but I need to go.”

“Not if I order you to stay.” Horatio warned.

Archie took advantage of the position that Horatio was laying down in and reached over to swat his bottom. Horatio reacted immediately. He threw his hands to protect his butt and got up in a sitting position. Realizing the mistake of sitting on a sore bottom, he whimpered as he stood up.

Archie took the chance to stand up as well. He replaced the pillow and pointed at the bed. “Lay back down.” Archie ordered. Horatio was still standing with his hands behind his back. “Lay back down, or you can go over my knees for a second punishment.”

Horatio wasn’t sure how serious Archie’s threat was, but after the day he had, he wasn’t going to take his chances and risk it. Horatio laid back down and allowed Archie to cover him back up with the bedding. Archie knelt down beside Horatio’s face, in the same way that Bush had earlier, and kissed Horatio on the temple. Archie had a smile on his lips as he said his good-byes.

“Archie?” Horatio asked before Archie stood up to leave.

“Yes, Horatio?”

“You know I love you right?” Archie answered him with a powerful, but short kiss. It wasn’t until Archie was at the door that Horatio spoke again. “Archie?”

“Yes?”

“You’re not actually ever going to cane me again, are you?”

Archie let out a laugh at the childishness he heard in Horatio’s voice. “Because I love you, I will do anything for you.” Archie continued to gleam at him. “I have a feeling that won’t be the last time you are in that position.” Archie heard Horatio whimper again. “Besides…” Archie’s voice changed from his usual up-beat spirit to a voice that Horatio had often heard him speak in; one of lust. “Once you are healed, I might take you over my knee just for fun.”

Archie caught the blush on Horatio’s cheeks at the suggestion.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by my love of the character Archie Kennedy and my refusal to see him pass away so soon. Watching the eighth Hornblower movie, I couldn't help but consider that Horatio would never have acted as cold as he had if Archie were still with him. 
> 
> As always, I try my damnedest to keep characters as they are originally portrayed. I used a mix of the characteristics from the books and movies. If anything seems OOC (other than canoness of Archie/Horatio), my apologies.
> 
> This story was also posted on FanFiction.net. This is the first story I've posted to A3O.
> 
> I’m always appreciative of any and all reviews you leave :)


End file.
